


My New Family/Mission

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Series: End of Gallagher Series My Version [1]
Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Babies, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Other, karaoke scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Cameron Morgan along with Finals of Junior Year, Summer after Junior Year, and the First Half of Senior Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a New Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15671) by SmurfZXC714. 



> Not my stuff except for plot. Uses characters from the original series and some characters and events from The New Beginning on fanfiction.net by SmurfZXC714. The main thing is Cammie has 2 older brothers and they escape their kidnap and her father is alive and also gets out of his capture. Keep in mind this story is AU.

Prologue (AN/Thank you shout outs)  
My story starts with one simple event that took place at the end of April, 1 week after the return of some people no one really knows, well except Cameron & Rachel Morgan, Joe Solomon, and Abigail Cameron. Later this event will actually be important. However, right now its not. So let’s get started. Shall we?  
Chapter 1 (The Start of a New Journey)  
I had no idea why but this morning when I woke up, I felt very strange. I felt like I was going to puke so I got up went to the bathroom (just in case I did) but nothing. I looked at a calendar to see the date, and then I screamed “SHIT! Not again. SHIT!” just loud enough to wake my best friends and roommates Rebecca Baxter (Bex), Elizabeth Sutton (Liz), and Macey McHenry (ah miss Macey the resident expert on boys).  
They just sprang up and unanimously yelled “Cammie what is going on? Why are you screaming? Go back to bed.”  
I simply told them I had to go across the street to the new location for the Blackthorne Institute. I ran out the door with no explanation to why I was screaming. I saw Zachary Goode, my boyfriend of nearly a year and a half, so I immediately ran up yelling after him “Zach I need to talk to you now” I started crying my eyes out. He turned around and had noticed so he began running towards me wasting no time.  
He asked me, “Cam, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” After I am sure seemed like a lifetime (however it was only 1 minute) I began to answer his questions.  
My answer was as followed “I am okay just very scared of something I think we should both be scared about. I‘m crying because of what I think is going on. What I think is that what happened between us that night in April will bring up more challenges in the next school year.” I drew a breath and continued with, “That is because I think I may be pregnant. I looked at a calendar this morning when I got up. I noticed I was late again I was supposed to start the at the beginning of the week with being a person with, Bex‘s personality, you know how I normally get that way during my time of the month. At least towards you. The same thing happened the last month. I‘m scared we have to find out for sure.” A majority of this answer came out very mumbled. Zach just hugged me and told me that everything was going to be okay. I knew he was right, he then told me he was going back to the old location of Blackthorne in Maine so he could pack up his belongings and have them shipped to Roseville. He then told me that he would be back soon. Little did we know that there was a group of people watching us (my roommates). I gave him a hug and told him to come back soon and that I would tell my mom I was feeling very ill (which was true) and have her set up a doctor’s appointment, and once it was set up I would go and tell the doctor the real reason I was there. That way only, a limited number of people knew the situation.  
As I re-entered my school I ran into my aunt Abby who had just left the room where my Covert Operations professor Joe Solomon had been recovering after some major surgeries (after nearly getting blown up trying to save my life) causing him to leave the school for the entire last semester. I noticed (as I have been trained to do since I was in grade 7) that she seemed a lot happier than she had the night before and earlier that day when I had seen her, also that she had a new piece of jewelry that she hadn’t had on before. I then snuck up behind her causing her to say her usual “Hey squirt.” She then asked me to guess what just happened and told me that she and Mr. Solomon were going to be joining my family for our weekly dinner. (Which used to be just for my mom and me but now included my brothers Landon, and Greyson, and my father Matthew Morgan, and this one would be a celebration of her birthday) Tonight they would also be announcing their news.  
I then answered her question correctly and asked her to do me a gigantic favor. She agreed as we came up with the cover we would use once at the doctor’s office. (She had an appointment, there was a free time after her appointment, and she set it up for her fiancés daughter / her niece.) We then told my mom exactly what I had told Zach and that aunt Abby had made the appointment so we were all set. Luckily, she agreed right away saying that if I was feeling sick I should definitely be checked out.  
After dinner that night mom had asked Joe and Abby to stay behind as I got ready for bed, though I could tell, they didn‘t want to stay. My guess is she wanted them to treat my appointment as a mission since I had gone to Abby instead of her to set up the appointment. (I was also listening in one of my hidden passages) Joe agreed to do it (most likely because my dad had threatened him into it) but Abby refused and slapped him upside the head (hard, I would bet he most likely gotten a concussion.) for agreeing to loose my trust in them. So promptly after that little scene, I went up to my room where my completely confused roommates were staring me down and told me to talk. I told them they would know by the end of the next day for sure but not before Zach returned and I told him exactly what was going on.


	2. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie goes to confirm her fears ends after her fears are confirmed

Chapter 2 (The Appointment)  
The next morning I woke up and got ready for the appointment as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Then after I ate my breakfast I went to find aunt Abby she was, in the library, printing off my version of what was going to be our cover identities since no one was supposed to find out whom I really was. (She didn‘t leave a trail because she never saved the document and the printer automatically forgets what documents are printed once the amount needed is done printing.) Approximately 15 minutes later, we left for the appointments. She signed us in and sat down between “my dad” and me (he now knew what was going on but still had been sworn to secrecy until everything was confirmed.) as if everything was normal, which to everyone else it was. After 5 minutes and 20 seconds the doctor had called in my aunt and “dad” and told them the results of the blood work done the day before on my aunt were in. (They wanted to see if they could still have kids after his surgery.) As they came out of the room, another doctor came to the door and asked Cameron Solomon (me) to go on in.  
I followed the order and next thing I knew I was telling the doctor my story about how my parents had divorced when I was 13. Now my dad was marring my mothers’ sister (that part was actually half-true). In addition, that my mom was dating a person that she had dated back when she was in high school and they were going to be engaged soon. I then told her about why I was there causing her to ask me multiple questions. I answered them all truthfully and then she revealed that I went to the same school as one of her new employees and her other new employee went to a school that was relocated here recently. They were her best analysts so I asked to meet them to see who they were and if I wanted them to know what was going on, she told them to come see me immediately. Turns out that Liz and her boyfriend Jonas Anderson happened to be the analysts. I then told them about what happened and my new found fears. Liz assured me that she would make sure to find me answers in as little time as possible, and that she would still act surprised when I tell the group after the appointment.  
After my appointment I texted Zach and told him to meet me at the doctors office. I walked out and looked to my right to see my mother and “soon to be step-father” were waiting as if on cue when I opened the door along with Zach. (He went to see me but ran into my mom and she dragged him there to find me.) As if it planned, Mr. Solomon had started yelling at my mom telling her, “Rachel you shouldn’t even be here it is my weekend with Cammie. I told you I would have her back in time for dinner. In addition, guess what your sister and I are getting married this summer and by next year we will have our own family. Bye see you in an hour.”  
She then came back with “Well then why did I have to find out from her (pointing at aunt Abby) that you were going to be bringing Cammie here today? Congrats, however I could care less about all you just told me. So now, I am taking my daughter home with me now and you can no longer see her. Happy? Did not think so. So yes I guess this is goodbye Joe.”  
I had to bring this little scene to and end and I did so by calmly saying, “I’m not going with either of you I need to be with Zach right now. I’ll see you both later I just need some time to think and he keeps me calm so bye.” Everybody then stormed out of the office.  
When we were all out of earshot of the office, we talked about what had happened in there. When that was over, I told them I really was going to go for a walk with Zach and we would be back soon we just had to talk about a relationship situation. All was going well until I got thirsty and went into the nearby pharmacy to grab a bottle of water. It was not until we were about to go to the checkout when I noticed where we really were and who was working the register. That is right my ex-boyfriend Josh. I totally forgot his dad owned the pharmacy. As we approached the checkout very awkwardly my phone rang it was Liz. She had said she would call when the results were in. I then told Zach, “Do not to kill the nice checkout man while I take the phone call.” as I showed him who it was. (I love talking to him as if he is four years old.)  
I answered the phone to Liz saying, “Okay Cam, the results just came back and I have no idea how to tell you this other than bluntly. You were correct with your suspicion you are in fact pregnant.”   
“Great (sarcastically) now I get to deal with telling Zach this and making sure he doesn’t kill a Roseville civilian guy whom we both know has never had any spy training you know who I mean. Right? We are in the pharmacy now, think of whom we know that works here and his dad owns the place.”  
“Oh crap, that’s not good; see you when you get back. Have fun telling Zach and preventing a murder,” she answered.   
“Yeah we will be back in like ten minutes make sure everyone including the guys EXCEPT my dad, Landon, and Greyson are in the room when we get back okay? Time to go intervene. Bye” I then hung up the phone and went back to the counter.  
“Hey Josh, this is Zach my boyfriend. Can we just get this so we can be on our way because we have like ten minutes to get me back to the school. In addition, Zach that was Liz with her answer and now we need to talk about what really is going on but not here. We can talk about it on the way back.”   
Josh came back with, “Sure nice to see you again. Bye”  
We both said goodbyes and left on our way back to the school. Zach then brought up casually, “So, what was the deal with Liz on the phone back there?” to that I only had one answer the truth.  
I sucked it up and told him, “Liz just had gotten my results back and confirmed what I told you yesterday. Now we have five more minutes to figure out how we will tell: Bex, Grant, Macey, my mom, Joe and Abby the truth about why I had Liz and Jonas ask them to come to my room.”  
The only thing he said the rest of the way was “Well Gallagher Girl, we just have to tell them the truth up front. Why will your dad and brothers not be there? Do you remember the promise I made you that night? It still is effective especially now.”  
As we approached the school, I smiled and answered him with, “Well I don’t want them to kill you I know they would so I figured we would get our forces lined up so we could have them restrained when we told them later. Yes, I remember, you had better be because I cannot do this alone. It is time to face the wrath of everybody. Let’s go.”


	3. Telling ALMOST Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group minus the Cammie's dad and brothers find out the truth

Chapter 3

We walked into my room like everything was normal but with a room full of 3 spies (my mom, Abby, and Solomon) and 7 (Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Zach, and myself) spies in training and 2 (Zach and myself) of them have surprising news to everyone except 2 (Liz and Jonas) of the other spies in training you know that could never be normal. After 5 minutes of everyone asking quite worriedly what was going on I said, "Thank you all for coming and keeping this meeting almost a secret from my dad and brothers, however 2 (*Cough* mom and Macey *Cough*) of you most likely told them I wanted to see only you so wait one moment before I explain so I can turn up the music since I know they will end up somewhere where they can hear the conversation about to ensue." Everyone nodded looking confused. I then added, "Mom and Macey I need your phones so you can't text/call dad or Greyson about the conversation." They reluctantly obeyed and handed me their phones.

I then started explaining everything I got to the part where everyone almost lunged to kill Zach like I suspected they would, but luckily the 4 (Abby, Solomon, Zach, and myself) of us were able to keep them fended off. My mom was the closest to killing him, but instead she had jumped up and started screaming at us saying things like, "What? Is that what your appointment was for earlier? I can't believe you two. Why wouldn't you say something sooner?" She the calmed down enough to say "Cam you need to come to my office when this is done and Zach you too. You get to tell your father and brothers everything and trust me no one can keep your father from killing him."


	4. Telling the Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie's dad and brothers find out

Zach and I then went to my mom's office where we walked in to find my dad and brothers spread out into a circle so they could all reach Zach if they didn't like what we told them. Then my mom proceeded to begin the conversation by saying, "Do you want to tell your family here what is going on or should I?" but before I could answer she said the answer for me, "I'll let you since the news is so happy now on with it."

I came back with, "Okay, I will but before I do I need to put them in some restraints so they don't try to kill him. (Pointing at Zach. I was completely serious but I had no way to do so.) But okay guys here it is, I am pregnant and its Zach's kid. It happened back a week after we all returned from our captures. When we had the dance, we snuck out since it was the anniversary of our fist date and he gave me this (I showed them the chain with a promise ring on it because it was too big and this way it could be closer to my heart.), and we started talking then it ended up turning into more than it should have."

As I suspected the men all ran towards Zach with so much rage it could actually kill you to look in their eyes. I gave Zach a look that said you have exactly 2.5 seconds before they reach you run now or else you will be dead. My dad then stopped when he saw the look but when I noticed him staring at me I gave him a look that always worked when I was 5 years old that only he ever fell for and it still worked like a charm. He promptly stopped the boys from strangling Zach and sternly said, "You are what? He still has yet to pass my test. Bring him to dinner and I will start bonding with the spawn of Saintan's daughter. Do you know who your dad is boy? I do I'll tell you tonight but if you do not pass the test you will be dead by the end of the night. Got it?" Zach nodded and my dad then playfully said, "Good see you at dinner tonight Goode."

I then faced my mom and told her in our special code, "Make sure that it is soup for dinner so there is less chance that he will kill him at the table. Do you know who his dad is too? Is he a spy? Is he dead or alive?"

"Well okay soup it is then my girl. I will know by the time you come to dinner. As far as I know he is. Unless it's not who I think he is he may still be alive just in hiding with no knowledge of his son's existence. Also he may be at dinner if it is who I'm thinking it is. He will be coming with your aunt Abby. But that is only my suspicion. I will talk to your father and have him tell me what he knows and call you with answers before dinner so go get ready." She told me in our little code language.

She was dialing my cell number when I left the office with Zach to get ready so that we could hear the entire conversation without my fathers knowledge while we got ready for dinner. At the end of the conversation all we heard was, "Yes, Rachel your suspicion that Joe is Zach's father is correct. You can't tell him that his crazy ex from high school never wanted him to know. I will tell him and Zach both at dinner tonight since you already invited them to come and I was already going to tell Zach."

We were already on our way back to the family dining area when the connection cut out. Without our knowledge my aunt and Joe were behind us while that conversation came to a close causing him to clear his throat before asking, "Ms. Morgan what did your father just say? On that little call you had with him. I mean it tell me now."

I answered with, "I have no idea my mom must have just butt dialed me again she is always doing that. See you in a moment at the dinner table. Bye" Zach and I then ran off that was a close call. Too close.


	5. Dinner and a Family is Reconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Joe find out the truth about their connections

We then reached the dining area and sat in our seats as if we had heard nothing but I gave my mom a look that said 'thanks we heard everything but I also think they (Abby and Solomon) heard the last part he thinks you just butt dialed me again but not sure how convinced he really is though.' As everyone settled into their seats my dad said he had a major announcement to make to everyone. We all looked surprised and asked him in unison, "What is it?"

His answer, "Joe you have a son and he is sitting next to my daughter. Your ex-girlfriend Catherine Goode had him only months after you left. She raised him to think you were dead and someone else. So Joe meet your son Zachary Joseph Goode."

Well a few of us knew before hand. However Mr. Solomon ended up having a spoon full of soup in his mouth when my father was finished talking out it came in the most perfect version of a spit-take (I seriously wish I had a way to have taped this) that landed all over my father's face causing everyone to laugh hysterically. He ended up saying in his shock, "Matthew how long have you known this information? Zach we will do some father/son bonding stuff this weekend while Cam helps her aunt and mother with things to do with the wedding. No one is to find out about this until the time is right. Alright son? We can't have people thinking that you knew this all along but didn't tell them. And I'm sure that if you would like you could stay with me and Abby over the summer you can. Are you okay with that Abs?"

"Sure sounds good to me. It will give you guys some more bonding time and Joe you will finally have someone to cry to when I get mad at you." Abby responded.

"Sure sounds good to me our bonding thing can be doing spy work. He's known since probably a year or two after he was kidnapped by mom and she forced him to go out with her but hasn't been able to find time since he came back to tell you since we were all busy with preparations for final exams tomorrow." Zach answered.

Aunt Abby decided it would be fun to ask my mom for ideas for help preparing her exam for her general observations class during the beginning hour of classes in front of me and Zach since we would both be taking the final first thing in the morning. She teaches the same lessons in both schools only on opposite days. So Zach asked if he could take the final here that way he could sleep in the next day and he would already be here with me for breakfast. She agreed as long as he didn't tell any Blackthorne boys the answer to the only question to be asked.


	6. The Surprising Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine shows up.

That night while preparing for bed I looked out the window and saw a figure standing on what seemed to be a window washer's scaffold. The figure appeared to be a woman 5' 7 with long hair to about her waist but it was tied up into a neat bun on top of her head. I mouthed for the girls to go to the window and open the shade so we could see more features. As they did so what I saw caused me to scream alarming everyone that was in the common room to come bursting in including my mom, Abby, Joe, Zach, dad, Greyson, and Landon. They all saw who was standing on the scaffold none other than Catherine Goode. She was the first to speak saying, "Hello, everyone how is the night going? I just wanted to see how Cameron was doing after her little piece of news she received earlier. I love how stupid you people can be with not being able to recognize your enemy through a very light disguise."

"Well, thanks for the concern you psychopathic witch. We are both fine. Well yes I just thought that doctors were sworn to protect their patients not be intent on killing them because the patient turned their son against them so get out of here." I said causing everyone to just agree with me.

Just then Joe chimed in with, "She may not have seen it this time due to having a much greater fear but next time, she will be ready. Oh and by the way thanks for telling me about our little boy we are already having a better relationship than you two ever did I am sure. Am I right Zach? We have already discussed living arraignments for the summer since he wants absolutely nothing to do with you. He will be living with Abby and I."

"Right you are dad. I can't believe she never told either of us who the other really was. You can get out of my life forever and never see me again and never even meet your precious little grandchild except for in your dreams. So unless you want us to kill you right now I suggest you leave and never look back." Zach answered with only little shock to everyone around.

Catherine replied with, "Silly boy you always knew in your heart because I kept telling you that your father was one of the best spies in the world. You always said you thought he was. He was your idol growing up. I don't really think so anymore, never really did Joe hope you and your new little family with the Morgan and the Cameron clans will be as nice as we had it in the beginning before you walked out on me. Oh yeah, and once the baby is safe say good bye to your little niece Abigail because I will still be after her until she is good and dead. Bye"

We all just stood amazed at that last part of the conversation I was so scared I almost passed out the men not including Zach and Joe left to arrest her for making threats to kill an innocent girl for no reason. Meanwhile Zach stayed and help make sure I could fall asleep easily which about 20 minutes after I did he would leave and go to Blackthorne just as he promised my dad he would because he had actually passed his little test. Since my dad trusted him now and he knew that Zach's presence helps keep me calm. Once at CIA head quarters the men put her in a cell that is unable to be broken out of. Or so they think.


	7. Finals Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals of Cammie and Zach's Junior Year

We all woke up at the very early hour of 6:00 a.m. on a warm Tuesday morning for our next to last finals week before we could officially become operatives in the CIA. First up on the schedule of finals were aunt Abby and her general observations class final. Second the Covert Operations two-hour block written final. Third would be P&E sparring finals. Then a study period for the afternoon finals scheduled for today. Then after lunch would be Culture & Assimilations final. Then the final for my mom’s class of learning how to write the best cover stories for different mission types. She had told us that we would have some sort of surprise in the end especially if we did well on the final.  
After we all ate our breakfasts, (well I could only try. I decided to go to my mom‘s office and get a cereal bar since I couldn‘t eat what was prepared for that day with out feeling like I was going to puke my guts out) and started to get ready for our day which would be one of the longest ones of the year with out a doubt. We all headed off to our first class, which for all of the people in my group happened to be general observations class taught by my dear aunt Abby. As promised, Zach arrived to take the final at Gallagher. For me the answer to the question was easily answered since I had observed everything around the room yesterday at the end of class so I was able to notice that something had been added to the room something that I had seen in my mom‘s room back home when I was little. I recognized it as something I had when I was a baby. Why would mom give this to her unless she was revealing that she would be out for a while next year getting a little baby adjusted into our family and the school?  
As soon as I finally sat in my chair Abby came in and said, “Let’s get started shall we? This final consists of one question and one question only. I placed something in this room to confirm the answer to this question. The question is as followed, ‘What is a reason that Cameron and I may be out at strange times of the year next year?’ be the first to answer correctly and you will receive an extra grade to boost your standings in this class. Sorry to the people that already know but you will not be eligible since you were present when this information was revealed to all the people that actually know.”  
“Actually”, I began, “this is the reason only Professor Cameron will be out and by that time her name won’t be Professor Cameron anymore it will be Professor Mrs. Solomon. How dare you try to say that I will be out for the same reasons as you? Do me a favor and for your other classes leave me out of the question or else you can deal with your big sister‘s wrath because trust me she will find out about this.”  
I finished writing my answer and still disgusted with her I walked out causing Zach to follow me to make sure I was okay as we made our way to CovOps. As we walked in my dear professor realized the new face joining the class for the day and told us to go back out of the room so that we could talk about what was going on. We did as he asked and went out of the room to tell him about the little situation. That had occurred only moments before meanwhile his first class was still taking their final exam, which now included eavesdropping on our conversation until he decided to tell them to get back to work and ignore any loud noises that may be heard within the next few moments. We then were asked to take a seat in the hall while the rest of the class finished their finals.  
After half hour had passed before we were allowed to go in to take our seats and begin writing our final for the class. The final consisted of 50 multiple choice questions 50 short answer questions and 1 essay, which needed to be at least 1,000 words on the most memorable mission we had ever taken part of since we began at Gallagher. I wrote my essay on the most recent one where my brothers and father were found after all those years, only without all the screaming and swearing that had occurred and it came out to be double the amount of words needed. Zach had sat by me the entire time I wrote. I ended with 15 minutes left then realized that he (Professor Solomon) had said and done practically nothing the night before when I was threatened by his crazy ex girlfriend. When I realized this as I handed in my paper and asked him, “Hey professor, why was it that last night when your psychotic ex girlfriend threatened to kill me you did not say or do anything to help get her under control? Tell me that one little explanation will you now please.”  
After that little rant was over I suddenly felt dizzy and weak and all of a sudden, the entire room went black. Next thing I know I am laying in the backseat of Liz’s van on the way to the same doctor’s office I had gone to the day before. When I asked what was going on my mom answered, “We are just going to have you checked out to make sure you are alright after what ever happened back at the school. You had been unconscious for 10 minutes, but when we get back you have to tell me what has happened so stay calm and relax.”  
We then arrived at the office and were immediately admitted. Since Liz called it in as an emergency, so the doctor had pushed her appointments back. That she could take care of me and make sure I was alright. (She is my aunt on my dad’s side after all.) Turns out, I fainted due to an elevation in blood pressure thanks to my little rampages on my teachers, which had all occurred because of the fake doctor I had seen the day before. The doctor told me that I was going to be fine just as long as I don’t flip out in the middle of class again and was clam for the entire time that psycho was even mentioned around me so my blood-pressure wouldn‘t sky rocket again. I told her I would be fine just so long as Zach was by my side, which he promised he always would be.


	8. Finals End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Finals of Cammie and Zach's Junior Year

As soon as we arrived back at school the afternoon classes were about to begin and I still had not had anything to eat since the cereal bar at 7:30 this morning and I was starving. I found my aunt standing in the hallway, I decided that now would be the best time to apologize for my little out burst in class, she accepted and said she understood why I had burst out like that and she should have asked me if she could add me to the question before she did. She then asked if I wanted a cup of tea and a muffin to eat. I accepted the offer but asked if I could have it to go so that while I was apologizing to Mr. Solomon and I would not be late. As I was leaving her office, he came in and he had heard everything and asked how I was feeling after my little incident. (For lack of a better term) He also, accepted my apology since he had heard it and then he told me to get to class so I was not late for my next final. He then proceeded to yell at me and Abby to ditch the coffee and that we should not be drinking it. We then showed him the tea bags in the cups causing him to feel very stupid and he then made sure I found Zach and my way to class without any further detours.  
Next on the list was the Culture and Assimilations class for the final which since I was not planning to take that class next year. However, now until the first semester was over I would have to since I could no longer take P&E (I was in the doctor‘s office during that final), and Covert Operations thanks to the doctor’s orders. So now, I still have to take the ultimate final, which only took me 20 minutes considering my semi-photographic memory and the not so helpful fact that once Zach left my side last night I could not stay asleep for more than 25 minutes at a time. Therefore, the rest of the time I studied every single set of notes I had starting with 7th grade for that class. The final consisted of 50 multiple-choice questions from each year up until this one. Never would I have imagined that it would be so easy but considering I studied for almost three quarters of the night since I kept waking up after having nightmares about Catherine turning my child against me as I had done to her with her only son. Each time I woke up, I was screaming and Bex kept offering to knock me out each time since I also woke her up. Since I finished so quickly, Madame Dabney asked how that was possible (I could understand her confusion since it was such a long final and I had completed it in such a short time.) I told her about the night, I had and that I had studied that material the most since I was more worried about this final than the other ones I had that day so I knew everything backwards and forwards.  
Now it was time for my mother’s class and her final, which I knew, would be a breeze for me since I was able to come up with new identities for myself multiple times before but for everyone else it was not quite so easy. This identity needed to be for a female age 20, and on the run from the league of psychotic women she was of average height and 140 lbs. from there, we needed to come up with a perfect name, birth date, eye color, hair (length and color), style, and interesting facts about the woman. I wrote what I believed to be the perfect cover. My mom read it over and told me I aced it. Also that I would use this identity on my next Cov Ops mission after my return to the field. (She had mentioned that surprise.) She then told me to meet her in her office so we could discuss the dilemma of my inability to take two of my finals necessary for me to be able to stay at Gallagher.


	9. Explinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the situation to Professor Brady

After classes had finished and people were, setting up for the final fun/ random activity mom had planned for the year I went to her office. As I neared the office, the door was shut meaning I would need to wait until she checked to see if I was out there. With my luck, she had opened the door exactly 5.1 seconds before I reached the office and kept it open since she had caught sight of me. This meeting included the two professors whose finals I could not take under the doctor’s orders.  
My P&E teacher and Solomon were the two professors that their final grades were in question. My mom began the meeting by saying, “Hello, I know that this will take a while so we should all sit and get comfortable. Cam, I asked you here to tell these teachers why you are not allowed to take their final exams although only professor Brady needs to know. Also I’m making it clear that they need to give you credit for their classes.”  
We all did as she suggested and sat down. I then began to explain everything to the professors that the doctor told me I could not take their respective finals because of what had happened earlier that day. In addition, if I were to pass out again for as long as I had then I would be in major trouble health wise until the doctor cleared me. (I had avoided telling Professor Brady I was pregnant because she would not believe me. Though I could tell, she was very worried about me.) We all agreed that for the mission part of the CovOps. final I would go to Roseville High for the first semester the next year and if I am not compromised then I will receive the complete credit. As for P&E, we decided that the next time Zach’s mother attacked how I handled myself would determine my grade. Convincing professor Brady to do this was hard but we finally made her crack. She said, “I will only allow it if you tell me what is really going on here. Cameron, if you want your mother to tell me I will allow that but I would prefer you to tell me.”  
I considered it and told her the truth, but as I suspected she did not believe me. She looked at my mom and Solomon for confirmation about what I had said. They nodded and my mom told her not to say anything to anybody at all, and it was all settled.


	10. The Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach proposes to Cammie

Mom asked me to stay back after the meeting to let me know I would still be taking classes at Gallagher next semester. However, during the after school hours since I would be attending Roseville High. In addition, the next night my grandparents (on her side) would be coming to Roseville so they could spend some of the summer here before the wedding. After the wedding, we would be going to Nebraska to visit grandma and Grandpa Morgan. I warned her that I might be ducking out early to practice for the talent show to take place that Thursday since all the finals would be over by then. (The dinner would be on a Wednesday.) She agreed since she knows that it is only so I can help the performers with dress rehearsal runs then go to her (sound proof) office to work with Zach on his pieces considering he cannot sing unless he is helped through it.  
That night at dinner, we were told by the sign over the grand hall to speak in Spanish if we wanted any form of contact with each other. Zach came up to me and said “Tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Así que vamos a salir de aquí, así que puedo porque yo no lo quiero hacer en español. Nos vemos en la biblioteca de unos quince minutos. Venga solo sé que todos se preguntan dónde vas diles que vas de regreso a su habitación porque se siente mal.”  
This translates back to “I have to ask you a question. So let’s leave here so I can, because I do not want to ask it in Spanish. Meet me in the library in about fifteen minutes. Come alone I know they will all ask where you are going tell them you are going back to your room because you feel sick.”  
Exactly 14 minutes and 20 seconds later I left making sure no one followed me to make sure I went straight to my room. (Which we all know I did not) Instead, I walked straight into the library and noticed a bunch of random things that I like placed around the room but before I could ask what was going on I heard a song that I never thought would come out of Zach’s mouth any time other than when we were at the talent show. The song from an old movie I loved as a kid and recently started watching again because somebody *cough* *Zach* *cough* thought it would be funny to get the movies for me on DVD for Christmas. The song “Far Longer than Forever” (From the Swan Princess movies) ended up as our song somehow unknown to me. After the song finished we sat at the only table he had not moved as he put the food he picked up from town. He then said, “Since it is the last day of the school year and the anniversary of when we kissed on the steps...I want it to be another first kiss. However, this time as more than boyfriend and girlfriend. Therefore, the question I want you to answer for me, Cameron Ann Morgan is ‘Will you marry me after we graduate?’ I was going to ask you on my birthday and make your answer my present but I decided I didn‘t want to wait anymore because I love you too much. Before you answer, yes I have thought about it, and my mom won’t be happy but I will be as long as we are together.”  
“Zach, I can only say 1 word to answer you”, I answered going around the subject because he hates it when I do that I also wanted to see his smirk he does at awkward moments one more time before I said yes. “My answer is yes. I know that you planned that because I have spies in your room constantly (referring to Gant and Jonas) and they have girlfriends who tell me things like when you plan a surprise but not what the surprise is. They do say whether I would like it or not. I know she won’t be happy, but it will make it harder for her to kill me this way because she wants you in her life and killing me would permanently remove that possibility.”  
He then took me around the room to see if I could figure out where he had hidden the ring. It took me twenty minutes to find it TWENTY! Oh well. My mom’s voice then came over the loud speaker “This is the ten minute warning to get up to your rooms for bed” The announcement broke us out of our little kiss I wanted so badly to yell, “Thanks mom” so I did.   
Before I could turn around I heard her say, “You are welcome kiddo.” then she walked off satisfied and smirking at me the way she did when she caught me doing something I shouldn‘t be.


	11. Dinner with the Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Abby's parents come to visit (Cammie's Grandparents)

When I arrived, back in the room all three of my roommates decided to bombard me with questions about why I had left dinner. I had told them I did not feel well and left. (They did not believe me.) I then turned my answer around into the truth, which took only five minutes to explain since no one dared interrupt me or else it would take longer and we had to go to bed.   
The next morning I went to the official dress rehearsal to find only a few people in the auditorium compared to how many there was supposed to be. They had almost all quit so we needed to come up with some new performers or people to do more so I decided to do a second song, signed Zach up for a second song, and both of us for a second duet. I also saw Claire Brady (yes professor Brady is her grandmother) sign up to do a second song. I decided since we needed more performers I would go either blackmail or just convince some teachers into performing. I successfully got my dad to sign up for two songs, and a duet with me. However, I had to blackmail my mom, Abby, and Joe into it but all three ended up signed up for two songs each, two duets, and a surprise Abby talked me and my mom into doing a song with her so we could have a Cameron trio reunion. (We performed together at the fair when I was 10 just the three of us it was to “Our Lips Are Sealed” so that was the song we planned to do.) This brought back some hilarious memories.  
The next thing I knew my brothers were signing up to sing a group song with our dad, Zach, and Joe. My mom and dad had signed up for two duets she and my dad used to do during the karaoke weekends before everyone went MIA. Tomorrow would bring back so many great memories of the past and show what the now and future holds.  
Next thing I knew it was almost time to leave for dinner, which seemed like it would take forever. Luckily, Zach was going to be coming with us since the dinner was purposely for my grandparents to meet the new members of the family. We decided that we would tell the entire family at the exact same time about our engagement, which would end by the end of the next summer. We left the school and drove to the local pizza shop ten minutes away. When we arrived, I noticed my grandparents sitting at the longest table in the place since we needed it considering there were ten people and it seated twelve comfortably. As we ate I noticed three things that I had never seen before, A) my parents were laughing at stories my grandparents told about when my mom and aunt were little, B) how well everyone got along especially when all 5 of our friends showed up because they were wondering how everyone reacted when we told them the news. Which we had not yet. And C) Everyone appeared to be much happier than I expected when we told them. We also told my grandparents about the baby.  
I had decided not to leave early since it was just everyone in the restaurant and Claire. We had a great time while it lasted and then planned another dinner so we could all have another fun day together after the show finished. The next day after all the songs had been performed and a majority of the people left the school we were all alone we started setting up for the wedding that would be happening in the next week.


	12. The Wedding

Exactly one week and two days after my grandparents’ arrival in Roseville, the wedding took place. All of the girls that graduated/ worked with/ know aunt Abby and some of those who graduated and worked with Joe had showed up (Only the ones that worked for the CIA and never had any part in the Circle). Soon the event began and was spectacular.  
Aunt Abby looked as great as did everyone else. The wedding party consisted of my mom as the maid of honor, my dad as best man, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were bridesmaids, and our respective boyfriends, and Landon were groomsmen. We all had a surprise in store for the happy couple that we knew would make them laugh. My mom and Abby both had comms units in so that when she was ready we could cue the music. (This is where the surprise comes in.) It was time so my mom said ready or not here we go. Then we all busted out into the song “Marry You” (I had gotten the idea off an episode I had watched the day before with the roomies we are all total gleeks.) and a little dance everyone just looked at us as if we were crazy but went with it considering it was us. We totally had them all laughing while they said all of the mushy things said at a wedding but then something unexpected happened, Joe said he had an announcement to tell everyone that did not already know. That announcement was that the family would not start as a family of three but a family of four and he introduced the official Solomon family, which included himself, Abby, the unborn baby, and to most peoples’ surprise Zachary Joseph Goode.   
Zach had not expected this to happen so he did what he does best and gave the crowd his annoying but adorable smirk and gave an awkward wave. None of us had expected it either but we quickly left the church and headed over to Gallagher for the reception. As Joe requested we all did the performances that, we had the week before at the talent show minus the two from Claire Brady. I took care of Abby’s songs and Landon took our new uncle’s songs (no offense to Zach but Landon sounded way better) meanwhile Zach was off speaking with other guests and the rest of the wedding party (mostly answering questions about Joe‘s big announcement).  
Each song at the reception had a hidden meaning for Zach and me but we just laughed our way through it. As we danced the night away, I felt like I never had before, safe, because I was in his arms. I knew that I actually would be until the New Year.


	13. Preparing for Nebraska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group prepares to go to Nebraska

In the days after the wedding, everyone packed up and headed home except for my family. We stayed and prepared for the year ahead (with Zach’s cover identities) and mine until Joe and Abby retuned since two days later they would be joining us on our trip to Nebraska. Zach and I planned to tell our news to my dad’s family the day we left to come home just before we left. (My dad‘s parents were also both spies before they retired so they could kill Zach if they wanted so we planned not to give them time to plot it.)  
~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~  
My dad came into my room the night before we left to tell me he had a friend whose daughter was accepted into Gallagher while he was in Texas. He told me the story about how he met the friend while he was infiltrating the COC (he had been caught by the Texas Rangers and brought to their station for questioning). He said his reason for telling me the story was that his friend had asked him to have me look out for his daughter if he ever came back into my life. (He had told his friend I went there even though he had not been around much since I was eight and not at all after I turned ten because of being in the service.) He was then told that one night his friend had found his daughter reading the school’s website where my CovOps reports had been posted as winners of creative writing competitions and became fascinated and decided she wanted to meet me first thing when she got to Gallagher, I agreed to meet her. Dad then told me that the whole group would meet us for a couple days while in Nebraska.  
~~~Time Skip~~~  
The next morning we departed for Nebraska and dad had received a message from his friends, they would be in Nebraska the next Friday for the weekend since it would be the last chance for a vacation before school began up again. He said if I wanted to invite the girls to meet her they could come for the week (he had already spoken to Grandpa Morgan) so I invited them. Dad showed me a picture of the group and told me who was who in it. (One of the women bared a great resemblance to Liz, as did the man standing next to her.) On the back were their names from left to right were, Cordell, Alex, and Angela Walker (the family we were going to meet), James Trivette, Sydney Cook, and Francis Gage (to be addressed as simply Gage, and the last two are the ones that Liz looks like) and my dad’s thumb since he is not the best photographer.  
~~~Time Skip~~~  
The next Monday my grandpa came to open my door at the exact second I went to walk out of it. He had come up to tell me that a car was pulling into the driveway. I said, “Thanks for telling me but I already know, Bex, and Liz texted me five minutes ago saying to give them five minutes thirty seconds to reach the door so I’m already on my way down now.”  
No sooner did I reach the downstairs door did I see my friends faces. I invited them in and we set up all their stuff in my room. I showed them all, the picture (Liz was the last to see it) and Liz stormed out of the room crying she looked hurt. Two minutes later, she came back in and explained why she did what she did.  
Her reason was her parents recently told her that she was adopted because her mother had given her up for adoption just after she was born. She was born in Texas, in the same town these people were coming from. She saw the woman in the picture and her name and that she was her birth mother but she never knew anything about her father but she assumed it was Gage since they shared some of the same facial features.


	14. The Truth Begins to Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepares for their guests

As the end of the summer drew nearer and the final week was, ending the state fair of Nebraska came to town. My granddad decided to sign us all up to perform as a concert like we had when I was little we all agreed but only since it was impossible to back out since he told us that everything was set in stone already. However we needed one more person to join the group so the day before they left I had my dad call his friend in Texas so I could talk to his daughter to see if she would do the song with us so we could have an even number of people she screamed (VERY loudly) and said yes. She then said they were leaving the next afternoon after her dad got off work and would be there the day before the fair. Little did she know our dads got back on the phone together and her dad told mine they were going to wake her up and say that it was time to go as a surprise he had not told her he already had taken the day off.  
The next morning I warned Liz that the group from the picture would be arriving sometime that night but we would not see them until the next day. “Great”, she said sarcastically, “Just great I get to meet the woman that gave me up for adoption 17 years ago (almost 18) in one day! She probably never wonders about me and I wonder if that man next to her is my dad. If he is, did he even know? Or care? Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me?”  
“Calm down Lizzie we will be right by your side the entire time and by now all of them know we could beet them up if we had to even though they don’t think we can. Bex, Macey you will show them that because we all know Liz and I can’t.” I replied. However, I did not know how we could explain our fighting skills when we meet them but then I figured we could tell them that there is an excellent self-defense class at Gallagher. We all went to the fair grounds for the day to watch the set up of everything and we helped with stuff (well except for me because I have my cover of having a broken wrist) and got a free dinner each at the booth for the local pizza place.  
That night when we got back to the farm and did the chores that needed to be done Zach snuck up behind me and hugged me from behind it was sweet until… WHAM… I smacked him in the face with a backhand hit thinking he was a random COC member that did not get the message not to attack me until the new calendar year began. He just stood there smirking at me saying “Gallagher Girl why did you have to smack me? I just wanted a hug. You hurt my feelings.”  
“Hey Bex I think its time we call for an ambulance because I hurt Zach’s feelings when I smacked him for sneaking up behind me.” I said, “Or should we just call in his daddy and my mommy and daddy so he can tell on me. Which one do you want us to do Zach?”  
“Well I’d rather we just kiss and make up without the adults knowing about it. How about that?” ,he said, pulling me in for a nice little kiss which just got deeper with time until we heard Abby yell to us saying it was time for dinner.  
At dinner, my mom had informed us that our friends were here in Nebraska and we would see them in the morning. Liz got up and left causing my family to all look at us confused as to what the problem was. I mouthed to my mom, “come up to my room with us after dinner Liz will tell you everything if she is ready if not you will find out anyways tomorrow when the guests arrive.” she still looked confused.  
After dinner, all the girls went up to our room except for my grandma who was now asleep in her chair in the living room. Liz then explained to my mom and Abby why she had run away from the table during dinner. All either of them could say was, “Wow. I cannot believe that you did not know about any of this until last month. We will be here for you no matter what happens tomorrow never forget that.”  
“Okay girls time for bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Liz if you need anything Matt and I are just across the hall and one door down on the left. See you guys in the morning.”


	15. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guests Arrive

The guests arrived the next morning at promptly eleven a.m. As they pulled up the drive, Liz ran out of the house and we spent the next twenty minutes trying to find her and bring her back to the house so that she could get the answers she needed to be happy or at least understand. When we arrived back, everyone greeted our guests but as Liz said her hellos she stormed off upstairs not even bothering to look at Sydney or Gage but she did look at everyone else. They noticed and asked why she had done that and we all answered we did not know, and then Sydney realized who she thought it really was so she asked if she and Gage could talk to Liz. We agreed to let her and Gage goes up but only if Bex and Macey went up with them to make sure they did not hurt her in anyway or else they would fight.  
Twenty minutes later, everyone came out of the room and Liz made Bex, Macey, and I get my family and the rest of our friends so she could introduce us to her biological parents. We got everyone and Sydney began to explain what had happened. Meanwhile Liz showed off her proof. She had taken and analyzed a DNA sample from each of her parents to see if they were before she let Sydney even talk to her. Even after the truth came out no one could believe it. After a long five minute thirty second awkward silence I broke it by saying, “Okay so how about we teach Angela and Landon the routines they need to learn for the show tomorrow so get into your positions people. Angela you go back with Zach, Landon you get to collaborate with your super adorable baby sister. (I then did my little I am adorable face thing.) Let’s begin in 5, 6, 7, and 8.”  
The music began and we ran through the routine, which the new members caught onto it quickly. We did it four more times then ran through the show twice with Angela taking over Claire’s songs. After the Morgan/Goode/Solomon men finished their song the final time, everyone went crazy saying that the show was awesome and they could not wait for the real thing the next day.  
Before we knew it, the barbeque was set up and it was time to eat. During dinner, we discussed the plan for the next day at the fair. Grandpa Morgan had told us to be at the stage for 1:00p.m. for sound check and to get ready for the show would start at two. Then before we knew it, it was time for bed, Angela stayed with us so we could have a “sister” bonding night. This bonding night included a game of truth or dare (we invited the boys in for that one since they randomly showed up when Liz made her announcement) and the telling of secrets and the real reason I would not be fully involved at Gallagher next semester.


	16. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group performs at the fair in Nebraska

The next morning we left for the fair at 11 a.m. when we arrived at the gate we all split up. (The adults excluding Landon and Greyson went one way the rest of us went the other.) This happened, only after we decided each set of people would randomly have one person start singing the songs in the performance and everyone else would follow with their songs. We all had comms units in so we could hear which songs were being done when. I randomly (two minutes after the split) started singing “Summer Girl” by Jessica Andrews (the opening song) and as I finished I ran onto a random guy (on accident of course) while dancing and he asked if I had signed up for the talent contest set to take place after the show. I told him, “No, I am here with a friend from school her family is the main group doing the performance at two o’clock.”  
All he said was, “Wow, I knew them when I was eight but when I was ten they stopped performing. I’d love to meet up with them to ask why.”  
“Well,” I said, “now is your chance here come the youngest three performers now.”  
Just then Bex came up behind me to ask, “Hey Cam, who you talking to?”  
I told her, “Apparently this guy remembers Landon, Greyson, our parents, and I performing here when we were little.”  
I was interrupted by the person saying, “I thought you only when to school with the performers. Why didn’t you say you were one of them?”  
“Simple, I do because I am one. Our reason we stopped performing was that our dad ‘the leader’ had been captured during his service in the war (that was his cover he had been given) and he only made it home about three months, two weeks, and one day ago. Also these two (I said while pointing to Landon and Greyson) had been kidnapped and returned the same day as our dad.” As I said this Zach came up and snaked his arm around my waist after I started crying as I told the story. I then continued while looking between Zach and the other boy saying, “As for this one he only joined the group recently because we are together and his dad married my aunt. He is not as good as the rest of us when it comes to singing. Listen, we have to get going now come find us after the show we will be here for a little while but we have to go pack up and catch a plane back to Virginia.”  
“Oh well I will do that hope to see you around more next summer. Although I doubt I will since you graduate this year as do I.,” the mystery boy said. I then gave him the “you are a creep” stare that Macey had taught me. Then he said, “I only know this because until you moved we were in the same class in school.”  
I looked at the clock, it said it was 12:45 meaning I only had fifteen minutes to get something for lunch and get to the stage for sound check. I hurriedly ordered a slice of pizza and water and ate on the way to the stage. By the time I arrived, the pizza was gone and I was starting my water with only one second to spare before sound check was set to start. We did sound check then everyone went backstage to dress for the show.  
While backstage, I ran into the bathroom and as I came out, I ran into Abby. I suppose both of us had let our nerves take over at the overwhelming events we both had ended up barfing a little. This little set back put the show five minutes behind schedule. We did our all of the introductions to each of the songs, then walked around for the rest of the time we were allowed to be there before we went back to pack for our departure back to Virginia.  
My parents told me that now we needed to tell grandma and Grandpa Morgan about the baby and engagement since they would not see me again until the day of my graduation. We had waited to say anything until ten minutes before we left so that after everything was said Grandpa Morgan would have no time to plot any ways to kill Zach. (He is a retired spy after all) We also told them about our engagement and the wedding would take place two hours after our graduation. No sooner did I say goodbye did my dad say it was time to go so we could take off on time and be back in Roseville to welcome the seventh grade class to their tour of the school the next day.


	17. Getting Our Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Cammie get their cover identities

I guess some things will never change. This is my second year actually tailing the grade seven tour of the school. This year my mom was giving the tour since Professor Buckingham (the one who normally gives the tour) was unfortunately in the hospital. I know that it seems weird for a girl to follow her mom around for no reason, but hey, I could not help with the sparring demonstration so I needed something to do. Of course one of the girls had decided it would be fun and touched the sword causing her hair to catch on fire and making my mom say playfully yet somewhat annoyed, “And that is why I told you to not touch the sword.”(She did the family hand on a cocked hip, with an eyebrow raised rolling her eyes) She must have known I was there because she then said, “Kiddo, come takeover while I extinguish the hair and so that I can finish the rest of your arrangements. Angela, help her please, since I know the girls gave you the tour last night after supper. Oh, and Cam come see me when the tour is done and all the girls are in their rooms so we can run through the arrangements for Monday to see how well you and Zach can handle it. If you run into him bring him with you and we can start with the appearance portion when you are walking in. If you do not then I will call him and when he arrives we will start.”  
Just then a shadow appeared next to me, saying, “Who is this he you are referring to Mrs. Morgan?”, and kissed me on the cheek.  
I commented, “You, you big idiot. Come with us on the tour. However, NO surprise attacks because you know why I cannot handle them right now. So you have to stay right here next to me.” (I said the last part while pointing at my side where he normally stands)  
He went to my side, said, and sighed as he said, “Fine Gallagher Girl I will.” Then he kissed me again and started mimicking whenever I said anything on the tour. Finally, the tour ended and I brought the girls to their dorms. However, Zach had not completely finished his mimicking for the final time. So when I turned around I saw him and said, “I saw that, heard that, and by the way I talk absolutely nothing like that.” as I said this we started laughing and left towards my mother’s office.  
While we were there, we ran through everything one last time before we left. In addition, I was fitted for a cast. (Since my cover included a broken wrist) Here is a summary of the mission.  
Covert Operations Report  
List of operatives: Cameron Ann Morgan, and Zachary Joseph Goode  
Estimated Length: 3 months  
Objective: In short, infiltrate Roseville High and not are compromised by Josh, Dillon, DeeDee, or any other civilians that may know Cammie. This normally would be easy except when everyone went to settle into the new house Cammie noticed that Josh lived in the next house over which means trouble.  
How to achieve: always keep guard up, watch surroundings carefully at all times, and avoid Josh as much as possibly which now has been proven tough due to the fact he lives next door, is a senior as well, and is the head student in charge of showing new students around campus.  
Cover Identity for Operative Morgan:  
Name: Sophia Alexis Morgan Age: 17 Grade: 12  
Siblings: Landon Gregory Morgan (21), Greyson Allen Morgan (19), and Cameron Ann Morgan (17; complete identical twin)   
Parents: Rachel Elise Cameron-Morgan, and Matthew Christopher Morgan  
Lives/ Lived in: Roseville, Virginia; Nebraska  
Birthday: December 30, 1993  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair: brown, shoulder length, red-purple streak on left side  
Likes: Her brothers, dancing, singing, cooking, and hiding/blending in, spending time with Joe G, spending time with Abby and Joe S away from the rest of her family.  
Dislikes: Her sister, her parents, and her mother’s cooking  
Facts: Parents divorced when she was 10, lived primarily with her father until recently, currently resides with her maternal aunt Abigail Cameron-Solomon, uncle Joseph Solomon who also happens to be her boyfriend’s father (recent knowledge) and boyfriend Joseph Dexter Goode because she got kicked out of her father‘s house because she got pregnant. She is approximately 6 months pregnant, engaged to Joseph Dexter Goode. She has a broken wrist (in 6 places) because she tried to punch her sister in the face over the summer but her sister’s roommate Bex Baxter grabbed her hand and bent it back breaking her wrist in 7 places (1 is already healed so the cast is only needed for 6 weeks)  
Cover Identity for Operative Goode:  
Name: Joseph Dexter Goode Age: 18 Grade: 12 Siblings: Zachary Joseph Goode (complete identical twin, their mother was not in a creative mood the day the boys were born)  
Parents: Catherine Goode and Joseph Solomon (recently revealed)  
Lives/Lived in: Roseville, Virginia; Maine   
Birthday: September 3, 1993   
Eye color: Green  
Hair: Dark Brown, Short  
Likes: Hanging out with Sophia, fighting, dancing, singing (only with Sophia for the last 2), his brother, his father, Blackthorne Institute curriculum (except for the part where they train to become assassins)  
Dislikes: His mother, certain people at Blackthorne, his girlfriends’ family (except her brothers), having to have move so much when he was younger.  
Facts: engaged to Sophia Alexis Morgan who happens to be approximately 6 months pregnant, moved in with his father the same time Sophia did so he could help with the baby  
Relationship for both parts: Lovey-dovey, he helps carry her books to class since they are in all the same classes  
After we finished the meeting, my mom decided we were ready. However, nothing could possibly prepare us for what would happen the next day. I only say this because we had not been told who was going to be our guide around the school for the day.


	18. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Cammie's First day at Roseville High

Turns out that Josh was going to guide Zach and I around the school for a day and that he was less than thrilled to do it due to our complete resemblance to the people who helped break his heart. When he first saw us enter the school on the first day I noticed that he was about to cry because he thought he had recognized us from over the beginning of the summer. When he asked, who we were and we gave him our cover names. After I introduced myself, he asked if I was in any way related to Cammie. Remembering my cover I quickly said, “Yes, I am her twin sister Sophia, when our parents divorced when we were 10 they each took one of us and one of our brothers to raise. We actually just re-met over the summer at our grandparents’ house when my parents got back together.”  
I guess he was so surprised because I looked just like my “sister” and “Joe” looked like his brother. We then were asked what had brought us to Roseville from Nebraska and we told him everything on our way to our first class. When he was out of earshot, I whispered a bit too loudly that, “Zach, you are smirking too much and not acting as lovey-dovey as you are supposed to. Shape up before I tell my mom.” at least I thought he was until I heard Josh ask me who Zach was. I simply told him that we sometimes called each other by our siblings’ names when we do something to remind the other of the sibling, which I know, is stupid but he believed me. I figured he would believe anything I say since he is still longing for closure with me, which by the end of the semester he will have.  
As for my other classes at Gallagher, I still will go to them because in Roseville High whenever you have a free period you can spend it off campus. Since I had free periods at Gallagher, the same time I had classes at Roseville High and vice versa. It is hard for me to believe that this all had worked out the way it had but I suppose if you have a great planner/spy/mom/teacher on your side any of this could be possible.  
After our morning classes (in both schools) we finally sat down to lunch with Josh and his friends. They announced after we finished eating that they had to go to rehearsal for the schools singing group and asked if we would like to join them and join the group but we needed to audition since the only took the best singers in the school. We went with him that day to just check it out and see if that would be our after school activity for when we were not needed to go back to take our classes at Gallagher.  
After the school day had finished we went back to Gallagher to do our homework we were given for classes there such as COW, C&A, and general observations. In addition, we began some preparations for the next day where we planned to go to the school early to audition for the group Josh convinced us to join. We planned to do our second songs we did in the talent show the year before (which happened to be our best ones) as our audition pieces. We also figured that if we made it into the group it would make our cover more believable.   
~~~Time Skip~~~  
By the end of the next week, we had made the group gotten solos for the performance set to take place the day before I left the school after my assignment was completed. I was set to leave the week before my due date/ birthday. Zach and I could not make every practice since we still had other obligations to fulfill at Gallagher and Blackthorne (which was true to an extent) but we had been able to make all the practices that we needed to. During the days leading up to the competition after we joined the group (two weeks after the start of school) my wrist had “healed”, but due to other medical reasons, I still was not allowed to participate in PE for the semester. All the other students were confused as to why, so I told them the semi-truth, that I had an issue where if I got to exerted I could pass out and have more medical problems in the future. I just never said that I was pregnant to anyone except the group so that we could come up with simple routines for our competition because it was so close to my due date. We practiced and practiced to prepare and three months later, it was time for the competition.


	19. Regional Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regional Competition, Abby gives birth to her twins

The date of the competition had approached very quickly. The date was December 23, and the event luckily was set to take place in Roseville, which was most convenient to our team since one of our chaperones (Aunt Abby) was also pregnant however, the decision was made over the summer before that information was known. That day began very slowly due to everyone’s anticipation. But then it was time for us to perform and we did five songs as did the other three schools all from our region of Virginia. Our songs included Summer Girl (since it was my favorite, and my solo), Marry You (our group number), Your Man (Zach’s solo), Out Of This World (Josh and DeeDee’s Duet), and Almost Over (Getting Over) You, which Josh had convinced me to sing with him because he was not over the real me.  
After the first two songs, I went backstage to see how Aunt Abby was doing, and to let my mom know I thought that Zach’s mom was in the audience considering the fact that I almost passed out on stage when I had seen her face against the back wall of the auditorium. After his song was done, Zach also appeared backstage and told my mom the same thing about seeing his mom in the audience. There was only the song that Josh and I were to sing together and then the judges would go deliberate and deliver the results as soon as they possibly could.  
Josh and I finished our duet then accompanied the rest of the team in the chorus room for lunch to celebrate our job well done although we still did not have the official results but we all asked each other what they thought it would be in terms of placements for each team. No sooner did we finish our lunch and laughter did the judges come in to tell us to get on stage because the results were ready, but as soon as Abby stood up to accompany us she said, “Shit! Sophia get your parents in here now and tell Joe to go get the car so that we can get to the hospital because I do believe that my water just broke.”   
“Okay, I will go get them now, we can leave and I will find out the results from someone after when we have our celebratory dinner party at the pizza place exactly two blocks form the hospital.” I replied not waiting for her to say anything. I told Zach to run to find them since he would definitely be faster than I would. He did and I started to walk out of the building when Dillon came up behind me. He asked where I was going and that he had been sent to find “Joe G” and me (Joe S was chaperoning) so that we could all hear the results as a team. I then explained the situation to him and at that point, my dad came to the door and told Zach and I to stay to hear the results. Then go meet the baby after we won our regional competition. I agreed and reluctantly followed Dillon back into the school along with Zach. We arrived as they were about to announce the winning team. (We missed all except these ones) and everyone had their fingers crossed. The judge making the announcement said, “And the winner of this competition is Roseville High. Congratulations to all of the teams, you did a wonderful job. Now it is time to let you all leave and go have a party to celebrate your wonderful accomplishments.”  
Of course, the party started with in the hour. Zach and I had told everyone we would be late because we were going to go meet his little sibling that was being born. They all told us to tell Joe and Abby congratulations for them and welcome the baby as an extra celebration over our win. When we arrived at the hospital it was only fifteen minutes after Abby had started with the labor, she said that she could have up to three people in the room with her while she delivered. We were told that she had chosen Joe (obviously), Zach, and me to go in with her since we out of all of our group had the best ways to keep her from killing Joe however I was useless due to the fact that I had no way to take him out without getting worked up.  
Another ten minutes later Abby had successfully delivered a healthy baby boy, then to the surprise of me and Zach she was told to push again so that her two little ones could join in the life of spying. They had never said anything to anyone about it being twins. Another five minutes later, she had delivered her healthy baby girl. The minute she was in her room and fully alert she tried to convince the doctor to let her leave since she and the twins were fine, but she was refused. After she had lost her fight for an early release, she sent the doctor out to tell us all to go in and meet the twins.  
When we walked into the room, Joe and Abby had just finished giving the names for the birth certificates. They then introduced us to Joseph Matthew Solomon, and Rachel Rose Solomon. They both were named after people that meant a great deal to them. Joseph Matthew was named after his father and his father’s best friend/ uncle. Rachel Rose was named after her two aunts, on her moms side, aka my mom and aunt that you never hear about because she had been killed in a hit and run accident when she was fourteen. None of us knew her since she was older than my mother, and Bex‘s aunt (who is revealed later on in the story). As Abby decided to take a nap Joe had us go into the hall so that we could talk about setting up a security detail to watch and make sure Abby would fail at any attempts to escape before she was released the next morning. It was decided that we would switch out (everyone except for me) every hour. Bex and Grant were set to take the first shift, Liz and Jonas the 2nd, Macey and Greyson the 3rd, my parents the 4th, Zach and Landon 5th, and Joe would take the overnight shift since he was the only one allowed to stay after visiting hours were over.  
During their shift, my mom fell asleep and when she told the story, it sounded like something that had happened to me last year. The dream included me, my roommates, a bucket of ice-cold water, and her standing in the doorway. She was thinking that I was just as stubborn as Abby. Here is how the dream/ memory goes. Therefore, I was sitting on the floor in my dorm room. I for some reason fell asleep on the floor, not in my bed, and it was 7:00 and I was supposed to get up for class or something. I kept asking every five minutes five more minutes even though I knew Bex had a giant bucket full of ice-cold water to wake me up not the small one she normally uses when I refuse to wake up. I still refused so she let me sleep for a few more minutes, which ended up being an hour and 15 minutes. The last time they tried to wake me up they poured the water on me and then I noticed my mother was standing in the doorway laughing at me since Bex had sent Macey and Liz to get her to help wake me up since I was in one of my stubborn moods.  
~Time Skip~  
The next morning at 8 a.m., Abby was released and back at Gallagher for our Christmas Eve celebrations. The only thing that was missing was the main group members, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Macey, Grant, Jason and Angela they had all gone home for Christmas but were due to come back the next day. Jason, Angela, and Liz went to Texas for a wedding taking place that night between Sydney and Gage, Liz was so happy that she would be able to get back together with her family as a whole. Grant accompanied Bex back to London to meet her parents and spend Christmas with them. Jonas and Macey just went home to be with their families.  
The festivities included decorating a random tree that my dad had cut down from the woods behind the school; convincing my mom NOT to make cookies for us; (Absolutely no one trusts her cooking considering we all had experienced food poisoning at least once after she made us try something she made.) However, we decided to let the men make them to see how it would end up. As we watched, the men attempt to make the cookies (we bugged the kitchen) on a huge movie monitor we laughed and sang Christmas songs it was hilarious since they were not even able to find the ingredients they needed and they were standing right in front of them. Abby is now telling us that she has installed a new set of security cameras throughout the house and put the monitor in her office so she could see how the kids are all the time and she can spy on Joe and Zach. After hours of hilarious entertainment, we ate dinner and went to bed.


	20. Christmas at Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends Christmas at Gallagher

First thing on Christmas morning, we were not woken up by the crying babies, but by their overly excited mother wanting to make this a special day for her little 2-day-old children. Since Eva Alverez didn’t go home due to the fact that she had no family to celebrate with however Liz said something about an experiment with her blood when she got back from Texas because of a suspicion she recently developed. Abby seriously threatened me with something my mom cooked. It looked like it came out alright but we both knew it was messed up. (I got out of bed.) She was completely serious. She had my mom there and asked her what it was and she even admitted she had no idea. This got me up even faster than the threat itself. The day flew by so fast that I only remembered all the expressions that came on everyone’s faces when we opened up our presents and at the wonderful meal, my dad created. My mom also shared some news at dinner. That news being that she was expecting a baby on the day of my graduation and wedding. We of course were all surprised and happy. (She had had Landon when she was 16, Greyson at 18, and me at 19 so she is only really 38.) My dad had ended up leaving the room for a moment to get some air. Of course, only I had noticed that he left because when he reappeared he was sitting in a position that could only have been made if he had moved. In addition, his eyes were red with his tears of joy because he swore that this child would always be safe even when my brothers and I could not be. He and my mom walked out of the dining hall and into her office so they could talk. I then sent Greyson to my hiding place that is hidden behind one of the filling cabinets in the office considering I could not fit in there at the moment due to the fact that I was gigantic (I am due to deliver in 5 days so that most likely has something to do with it).  
When he came to my room to report an hour later, he reported hearing my dad singing Billy Gilman songs to my mom. He sang the songs to me so I could analyze the codes he was using (I am much better at code cracking than either of my brother’s). It was my mission to figure out the reasons he sang these words to my mother on this night in particular after what he had said at dinner it was much easier. Here is how they went: (Regular-Song, italics-Greyson, Bold italics- analysis/reasoning/Cammie):  
It amazes me  
How I can see  
That there is still so much more  
After all this time  
It is not hard to find  
Why I adore you  
Your smile, your heart, my friend  
You make me all that I am.  
Even after the 8 years they had been apart, he still feels the same way about her now that he did when he first went MIA.  
Chorus  
If you can tell me how  
I could love you more than I do now  
I will  
And I know without a doubt  
I will give you all I have to give  
As long as I live  
I will  
He wants her to give him the most impossible thing he could do to prove his love for her, no matter how hard he will try to accomplish it  
Verse  
As the years go by  
I know that I  
Will never leave your side  
You're the world to me  
And I'll always be  
Right here for you  
Until the last breath I take  
I'm yours, for the rest of my days  
He is telling her his plan to stick by us forever  
Chorus  
Go back to the reason I gave at the chorus  
I cannot imagine how  
I would be now  
Without you here with me  
He does not know what he would do without her  
Solo  
Was the CD playing too? Um…Yeah it was. So this one does not have a reason. Okay then moving on.  
Chorus  
Again go back to the original chorus analysis I will give you all I have to give  
for as long as I live  
I will  
He would do anything for her because he loves her so much  
“Okay you think you are so good try this one out.” He said.   
(Again plain= Song, italics= Greyson, Bold Italics=Cammie)  
If you ever forget to remember  
This night and all that it meant  
If you ever can't see  
What you mean to me  
Let me remind you again  
If she forgets how much he loves her just go to him and she will reminder each time.  
If you ever look and can't find me  
Your heart will know where I have been  
If you memory slips  
And you cannot feel this kiss  
Let me remind you again.  
Even after his capture and he thought she had forgotten him when he came back, the only way he could think to revive their memories was to kiss her. To remind her that he will be there for her and us.  
Bridge  
We will always have this moment  
It belongs to the two of us  
And I only pray  
That every day  
We will always remember  
The way it was  
This would be their new song and if she doubts him ever just listen to the song and it will guide her to the truth  
So let’s make this night last forever  
Who says all good things must end  
And when we are old and gray  
And memories fade  
I will still be loving you then  
And I will remind you again.  
He wants to freeze time whenever they are together and he will still love her as much as he does now no matter how old they get.  
Solo  
He went to the song on CD and sang along to this one also am I right? Yeah why? Because I just was wondering duh.  
And when we are old and gray  
And memories fade  
I will still be loving you then  
And I will remind you again  
Let me remind you again  
He hopes she will never forget how much he loves her. So there you go I analyzed both songs in 10 minutes I know their codes. And I told you so. I told you I was better than you were and you did not believe me.  
“Ha ha, sure sis rub it in while you can soon I will be better than you.” he retorted.  
“Okay now I’m tired so go away.”


	21. Eva SOLOMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva learns the truth about who her parents are

Four days had passed since my mom’s announcement and my roommates were all back but Eva had disappeared and had not been back for a two days. The next day after Christmas was the last time we saw her and since Liz had arrived that morning, she did her experiment as quickly as possible and gave us a briefing on what it had entailed then gave us the results. Her test showed that Eva Alverez was in fact Eva Solomon Zach’s long lost twin sister which caused me to not feel as crazy when I thought about her and Zach talking like heart to heart before and how he seemed good at comforting her. Due to this information, Eva let Solomon in on the secret we have kept from him since the beginning of the year. (We convinced him she wanted to be a “mixed agent” which means she wants to take part in fieldwork and desk jobs at the CIA when she enters.) However, he noticed things get different between Eva and wanting to go into town as if she was afraid of seeing someone. He asked her many times what was wrong but she never told him. She only said my mom, dad, and I could know because we were the only ones she knew she could trust. (Keep in mind that she didn‘t know the fact about him being her father. Also, he had been exposed as being a double agent with the circle.) Therefore, she had kept everything from him until now. She told him everything from the conversation with Erik and the emails sent to her starting about a week after what had happened. By the end she was crying and said she was beginning to feel pain in her stomach so we all went to the hospital with her because we ARE sisters no matter what even if our blood doesn’t say so. About 2 hours later my mom and Solomon came out to reveal that she had safely delivered a beautiful little girl she named Erika. (Solomon hissed at the name because he blamed her ex-boyfriend Erik was the reason this all had happened.) They had convinced Eva to keep her daughter and that we would, all be there to help her through it all.  
The next morning was my 18th birthday and the date that I was to deliver my twins. (Only Zach and I knew it was twins. We didn‘t tell anyone because it was bad enough when they found out in the first place. Also, we wanted to surprise everyone.) We already knew one was a boy, and the other was a girl so we came up with names that had an inside meaning. Their names had a special meaning like my little cousin’s names do. (They were named after someone in their parents’ lives who would also have a special meaning in their life.) To them so we could share weird little faces when we called them into a room. However, that would just give Zach another reason to pull out his annoying little smirk and use it. Everyone that was back at the school waked me up from my dream. (The rest of the teachers had returned only that morning.) They were singing Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs. By the end, I was completely awake. They were all in the room with a stack of pancakes made by everyone but my mom. They forced her to leave and watch to make sure that I would not sneak down to get food between the time they started cooking and the time the song ended. Otherwise, the surprise would be ruined.  
I ate all the food then was shocked when on my final bite I had only raised the fork 2.5 centimeters off the plate I felt my bed get wet under me and I know that Bex noticed too since she was like 2 feet away from me while I ate. She then stated, “Let’s move it people we have 45 minutes to get to the hospital and with Abby driving it will only take 15 (it could take 5 but with her kids she decided she would drive a bit slower than she normally would) so move now into positions.”   
“Okay, stay calm people, I just called Kayla she is all set for when we get there and Cam she asked who you wanted to have go in so I told her your parents and Zach. That is correct information right?” said Abby as we left the room.  
I answered, “Yes, the answer you gave was perfect. Now I just need to tell my parents our secret while I am yelling at Zach so I can make sure they hear and take sympathy on him so that dad doesn’t kill him.”   
At first, she looked confused, as did my parents and Joe. The next time I had felt pain I started yelling at Zach like a crazy person saying stuff all mumbled but I knew they could still understand things like, “Zach, I hope neither of the twins is like you.” and “Mommy don’t let daddy kill him please! I love him!” causes my mother’s face to turn from confused to furious to happy in a matter of ten seconds. “What did you just say about twins? I will not let him even touch Zach do not worry. Why did you not tell us before? I know you do I can tell. It will all be over soon and it will be alright,” she said as soon as I had calmed down. It was great that we would be able to get through the entire day without one of the people/ girls killing Zach.  
Forty-five minutes later I was finally out of the delivery room and in my room holding my little girl and Zach stood a foot away holding our little boy and my parents were standing at the foot of my bed taking pictures of their little girl and her little ones. Once I was settled in my room and Eva had been released from hers I called all of my friends and family that was there to come in and meet little Morgan Alexis Goode, and little Zachary Dexter Goode. Like my name, Morgan’s name came from a combination of my last name and my middle name of the cover I took on while I was on the mission at Roseville High, and Zachary’s came from his father’s name (obviously) and his middle name from the same case since he joined me to keep me calm. His nickname will be Zaxter so that when I call to them he and Zach will know which one I am looking for.  
I tried to put up a fight to leave but before I could do anything Zach kissed me then pulled away and said, “Stay like a Goode little Gallagher girl or else you won’t get my surprise present which I was going to give you tomorrow anyways. If you are good then it will be easier for you to like my surprise because you won’t be mad at anyone.”   
“Fine butt-heads I will stay put but only until I wake up in the morning and the surprise had better be good Blackthorne Boy but if it’s not then you better watch your back”, I said while sticking my tongue out at him causing everyone to laugh back, “Oh trust us it will be amazing!”  
“Well then if everyone says it will be amazing then I believe it will be. I think the three of us should rest now so see you in the morning. See you when I get back though by then it will be almost noon unless I get woken up before that, warn them how stubborn I am.” I answered back.  
“Oh but kiddo we are going to stop at Joe and Abby’s place on the way back apparently she has a video she thinks we will find hilarious. I do not even know what is on it she will not tell me except it is something about your father. He doesn’t know what she is talking about.”, my mom said as she left the room and she turned around and told my roommates to be home 15 minutes after visiting hours were over to which they quickly agreed.  
The time flew by very quickly especially with everyone that kept me company then visiting hours ended and I was left only with Zach and the twins. The nurses tried to make Zach leave but he insisted that I am twice as stubborn as my aunt had been the week before and they sure remembered that so they let him stay to make sure I did not try to break out although he knew that I promised I would not and I keep my promises. Personally I think he just wanted to stay to watch the twins and I sleep (he does that sometimes and I can feel his presence but the second my eyes open he is gone) then about an hour after we fell asleep he would sneak out of the room and head back to the school. I felt my eyes get heavy and falling down so I allowed it to happen quickly and I fell into a nice peaceful sleep.


	22. What the Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Cammie has her twins she has a strange dream

It started with a dream, a hilarious dream. This dream entailed my aunt Abby, Joe (big Joe not baby Joe), and I blowing up Zach’s mom. Joe placed all of the wires where they all hooked up to where I would take over. Abby was watching from the monitor room to let me know when to start the explosion. When signaled I would strike the match to the explosives and make them go off. I heard the cue, struck, and threw the match and laughed diabolically. This caused me to wake up to a nurse with a questioning face ask, “What is so funny?” I then told her that I had a dream where the outcome was in my favor.  
My internal clock was telling me that it was 9:23 a.m. so I had the nurse go and get the doctor to release me. No sooner did she leave did my mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, Angela, Eva, and Mrs. Baxter show up to sign me out. They took me to aunt Abby’s place to watch a video of my dad and Joe. Meanwhile, we prepared for the surprise Zach had planned. (I still have no clue why Bex’s mom was there.) The men were asked watched Erika, baby Joe and Rachel and prepared themselves for whatever was going to happen.  
Abby then walked into the living room with a DVD in one hand and an amazingly beautiful dress in the other followed by the rest of the girls. They each had a dress except my mom who had two. No sooner did everyone get in the room did Abby put the DVD into the DVD player and tell us that she had a funny video from her security cameras of my dad and Joe trying to take care of little Joe and Rachel while they were both a bit… wait no a lot drunk, it was hilarious. The video started with my dad showing up to talk to Joe about a fight he had with my mom. Then it went to the kitchen where my dad had joined Joe in like three beers and five shots although dad can only have one beer before he gets completely drunk and Joe can only have three beers (neither of them can hold their liquor). Next thing I know the babies are crying and Abby is nowhere to be found so the men had to get the twins to stop crying which they actually accomplished it in only 5 minutes and 15 seconds flat. (This for my dad is a record both sober and drunk)  
After the video was over I asked Bex why her mom was there and everyone yelling a single word at the top of their lungs gave my answer to me. That word was, “Classified” which made me even angrier. I still had not seen Zach at all that day so I started freaking out. This freak out only got worse when Zach’s mom broke through the window and started attacking me knowing it was now safer to do so. Somehow, Zach had known something was wrong because ten minutes into the fight all of the men had showed up with the kids gave them to Liz and Macey so they could get them ready and started to fight. Much to my surprise Bex’s dad was taking on three men at once. After the fight was over Zach continued to make sure the twins and his mother (her being the psycho she is) who we were fine did not hurt me. By the time, everything calmed down it was nearly 7 o’clock p.m.  
Apparently, there was still four hours until the surprise was set to take place. At the time, I couldn’t understand why it was happening so late, but then it occurred to me what the date was but still what?


	23. The Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Cammie have a wedding to keep Cammie safe from Catherine Goode

It is now 10:45 p.m. and we were finally making our way back to Gallagher for my surprise. When we arrived, I was forced to wait in the hall until my dad came to get me. I realized that everyone was dressed up fancy but I could not figure out why but then my dad stopped my train of thought by saying, “Are you ready to see Zach’s surprised for you? I know it is earlier than it is supposed to be but his reason for surprise is amazing. Normally I wouldn’t approve of this but the reasoning is also ensuring your safety and proves he loves you more than anything so I do approve.”  
I felt as if he was giving me a hint as to what the surprise was somewhere coded in his speech. Therefore, I answered back by saying, “Yes, I am ready, and I think I figured out what the surprise is. Let’s go so I can confirm my thought.”  
Now at 11 p.m. the doors to the Grand Hall swung open and inside were my friends and family standing/sitting in an astonishingly mesmerizing scene. I looked around to see a room filled with lilacs. (I know they are out of season I know but in my universe, they are Cammie’s favorite flower.) I knew that Zach must have imported them from somewhere tropical as part of the surprise. As my dad escorted me into the Grand Hall, he handed me a bouquet of lilacs, I noticed Zach and the other boys standing at one side in a line and their respective girlfriends standing across from them smiling around the same time I realized that my guess had been totally right! By 11:59:59, the ceremony had been completed and at exactly 12:00:00, Zach kissed me for the first time as his WIFE it was so romantic! I was then sent up to my room to make sure Zaxter and Morgan would settle into the life here at Gallagher as easily as we suspected they would, which they of course, did since this felt the most like a home to them than anywhere we would ever allow either of them to know.


	24. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tells Cammie a story about Abby

About two months into the new semester, we had a random pop CovOps test. The mission was to tail Solomon around Roseville while he ran errands for like 3 hours. Two and a half hours later, Zach and I were the only ones left that had not been compromised yet and, he walked into the one place he knew I would never go unless I was desperate. Meanwhile I watched the door until he emerged 5 minutes later in a completely different outfit than when he had entered the building. We decided to wait a minute before following him, in that one minutes we managed to loose him. He however decided it would be fun to reverse tail us. He revealed that we were caught by saying the most cryptic thing (at the time), “Like aunt, like niece. I have a story that I think you will find intriguing… Later. Your aunt hasn’t always been as great as she is now.” he said the last section as he started to walk away towards the vans.  
~Time Skip~  
Later that night right after dinner I decided to go and have Solomon tell me the story he was talking about earlier. When I reached the door I knocked and said, “Solomon open the door it’s story time. So stop making out with Abby so you can send her away and tell me the bed time story you promised.” I swear I sounded like a 5-year-old using teenager words.  
About a minute later (49 seconds to be exact) he answered the door and aunt Abby went out because she needed to ask my mom for help with something he didn’t know about (which is strange he always seems to know the details of their meetings but not this one) and he brought me in and proceeded with the story.  
“Okay,” he began. “Back a little over 18 years ago when she first graduated from Gallagher and joined the CIA she was sent on a mission to Russia to stop a circle member from stealing the artifacts from the royal palace. It was her very first mission and she messed up big time. You see I was also on a mission in Russia at the time showing a MI6 rookie to the CIA’s Russian base so she could meet her new partner, who ended up being your aunt Abby. Any questions so far?”  
“Just one as of right now” I stated, “Who was the woman that ended up as aunt Abby’s partner?”  
His answer, “Have Bex ask her aunt Rose about her first mission.”  
“Okay so it was Bex’s aunt Rose got it now continue immediately. “was all I could answer I was so curious.  
“Now where was I?” he thought for a minute (probably just to make me mad) and then said, “Oh yeah so she had told me about how she had been beginning to follow the suspect but after a week she had lost sight of him earlier that day. She knew that I had contacts with the Circle, but what she did not know was that since our last chat, Zach’s mom and I had broken up and I had not been told about her being pregnant before I left her. Your father also had his ties to the Circle at this time. Any new questions yet?”  
“Yeah I have a few more now.” I answered. “Okay question numero uno: How does my dad fit into this story? Number 2: Is he aunt Abby’s target? Number 3: Were you and Abby together at this point?” I pondered for a moment longer and then said, “Okay that‘s it now answer them and I won‘t make Zaxter throw a shoe or Morgan throw a block at you in CovOps tomorrow during the lecture portion of the class. Before you ask yes, that is what Zach and I were doing today during the lecture. We thought that we would start teaching them young so that they will get practically the same marks we do if not better. Sorry for making everyone laugh and giving you that bump on the head by the way. We thought that we could maybe get you to laugh or think it was someone else that was laughing.”  
“All I can say to the last part is WOW. You are definitely a little crazier than Abby is.” he answered, “But to answer your questions in a reverse order. Not yet, that came about two years later. No he was not you will find out who it is soon enough though because they had also made a mistake on this mission. Finally, he had been sent by the CIA to help Abby do this mission by attempting to infiltrate the Circle but not actually get sucked in. then he paused again before asking, “Why did you decide to threaten me with that exactly? Oh, now I understand the laughter and smirks in class today. In addition, might I ask why I am their first target? Oh and have there been anymore attacks made by Zach’s mom that you haven’t told me about?”  
“Just so you would laugh during class for once. Because I said so and I thought you would like the honor, case closed. I am surprised, happy, and a little scared to say there has not been. I wonder where she is now. Anyway finish the story.” I pleaded.  
“Fine… so anyway the big ending is here now. She ends up finding her suspect again a week later. However, he was never formally charged. Since he used a false identity given to him for an infiltration of the COC by MI6 and he had handed everything back to them as soon as he had shown the leaders so that he would not have any future problems. The End. Oh and by the way, when you arrived Abby and I were NOT making out. We were putting our twins to bed.” he paused, “So any guesses on who the suspect was?”  
“I have two ideas.” I stated. I believe it was either Bex’s dad or you due to the fact you are he only two I know who ever worked for MI6 that are guys. Also, the only two who would do as you described at the end. However I can’t know for sure which one it is without you answering which one of you it was.”  
“Okay so one of them is in fact the correct answer. However, which one? I would think hard if I were you because if you guess correctly I will not tell your mom what you and Zach did in CovOps today. But if you guess wring not only will I tell her but you will have to go on a solo mission where you have no outside contact for a month.” “Alright my guess is that since Bex’s dads name never came up it was you. In addition, you kept saying parts in the first person point-of-view. I win so you can’t tell on me.” I said the last sentence sticking my tongue out at him like a two year-old would.  
“Correct you are but now I just got a text message from Abby, to tell you to go to your mom’s office so they can discuss the possibility of a mission with you.” he said clearly impressed I could still “notice thing” with all that had been going on lately. He was also laughing at the drop on my maturity level since the pop test. He has a very funny laugh so I just had to laugh at him.


	25. Learning About the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns the truth about their upcoming mission

After our little fit of laughter Solomon went to check on the twins, and, I went to my mom’s office to hear about the mission we would soon embark on with the hopes that it would be an interesting one. When I arrived at her office, I knocked and was answered by aunt Abby whose eyes were red, puffy, and filled with tears and fear. I was immediately confused but pulled her in for a hug to help comfort what ever her fear was.  
Two minutes later we left from the embrace, Abby was still crying and I saw my mom with fear in hr eyes. She saw the confusion on my face and told me to sit down so they could explain. After another minute and a half of awkward silence Abby started by saying, “I think I know why Catherine has stopped going after you. It is because she has a new target that does not even know who she really is. Our mission is to go convince her to come back here after we gain her trust. Get all the seniors in your group and have Macey pack for you. We leave Friday after dinner.”  
“You have no covers except for who your legal guardians are and the fact that they were transferred to the district you will be attending while we get her to trust us.” my mom said, “Now go get ready I will see you in class tomorrow.” she finished.  
When I got back to my room, it was like entering a game of 20 questions. Let me tell you one thing. It was not a good idea for me to tell my lovely roommates, and Eva that I was going to go hear an embarrassing story about my aunt when she was just about my age, right as I was leaving the dining hall. Also, asking them to watch the twins while I did this unless you want to be bombarded with questions when you get back to your room. It was pure torture, I was only allowed to speak after I almost yelled to say, “Shut up so I can tell you that our group has been chosen to help the adults of the group complete. It is time for bed now but today is Wednesday, we leave Friday after dinner so over the next two days during your free periods, and after we finish our homework, we are supposed to pack. The entire mission detail will consist of my parents, Solomon, Abby, Landon, Greyson, Jonas, Zach, Grant, Eva, Bex, Liz, Macey, Erika, little Joe, little Rachel, Zaxter, Morgan, and myself. The adults and the boys are packing for themselves and the babies so Macey you only have the four of us to pack for since we all know you trust Eva to pack for herself. I need to get some sleep so good night.”  
“Wait so now it’s time for you to tell us more about this mission we are to bring our children on Gallagher Girl because for once I have absolutely no clue what it is about.” a voice said and from the second half of the statement I knew it was Zach.  
“I already told everything I know about it. Now if the kids wake up it’s your night to take care of them so have fun and good night my Goode man.” I then replied as I kissed him good night.  
~Time Skip~  
After all the classes finished on Friday afternoon we all went back to our rooms to finish our last minute preparations so we could get in the vans and leave right after dinner for where ever the mission was supposed to take us. (We knew almost nothing about the mission except we had to protect a girl from Zach’s mom because she has no idea of who she is or why she is being targeted.) When we reported to my mom’s office we were told more about the mission most of it is classified (for now at least) but the stuff you can know is this: 1) we need to protect a girl named Quinn. 2) Quinn is only a year and a half younger than we are. 3) Joe and Abby have had an on again off again relationship since my first birthday (this part is relevant I promise). If you put all three things together along with who is on the team everything will make sense.   
Now we are in the car on our way to the airport where we will fly for 2 hours to our destination state then drive the final few hours to the final destination.  
~Time Skip~  
We are finally on the final leg of the trip to put a stop to Zach and Eva’s mother plan to get revenge on Solomon by attacking the daughter he never even knew he had. She is clearly over wanting revenge on my dad. (For breaking her heart when he “left her” when he escaped.) Moreover, I (for “turning Zach against her” though it was his choice). That is he didn’t know until there was only 4 hours left to the trip and Abby decided to start a conversation innocently saying, “Hey Joe do you remember how 16 almost 17 years ago we were together. Then suddenly I was called on a mission where I was still allowed to contact you. And at first I did everyday then I stopped after like a month and a half?”  
“Yes I do, it broke my heart. Why did you stop calling? I was afraid you had been killed so I called Rachel and Matt and they said they had no sooner hung up from talking to you when the phone rang and it was me. Therefore, I figured out that you were still alive. Then a year later you show up again acting different whenever I was around I had not noticed it before but now you are acting the same way again. How could you do that? Did I do something wrong? I know we can’t go back and change anything but please just tell me so that I don’t do it again in the future.” by the end he was crying, yes there were so many tears were running down Joe Solomon’s face.  
“I only stopped calling because I couldn’t handle telling you the news I had been given, I never could until now. I did it to keep you from Catherine’s wrath but now it is about to come out anyway. You did nothing wrong it was all me. I kept my distance because of what I did to handle a situation. I was barely 20 and I had my whole career ahead of me I was not ready to be pregnant, so I gave our little girl up but not fully because it was an open adoption. Now we have to save her from your crazy ex who wants revenge,” said a now crying, and yelling Abby.  
“Whoa…back up the crazy train you were pregnant and gave up OUR daughter without telling me about her how DARE you? Now we don’t even know if she is safe, we have to wait until we get to Ohio to even know that much.” Joe yelled back.  
“I already told you I did it to protect her and you from Catherine she already has been after the people I LOVE since we graduated u couldn’t handle loosing anyone else I loved to that psychotic bitch.” Abby retorted. “Besides I said it was an OPEN adoption, meaning I have been keeping contact with her. The most recent contact was over video chat on Wednesday when I was in Rachel’s office. This was what I was doing when you told Cammie whatever that story was you came for. I told her that there would be people that will try to get close to her and that she needs to trust them because they will keep her safe. She still does not know who we really are to her or that she is adopted but I made plans with her and her “mother” on Sunday. Please join us. Wait…how did you know about Ohio being our destination?”  
“So you told her that anyone who tries to get close to her will help her stay safe? What if Catherine tries to get close, she lets her, and something happens? Did you think of that? Yes, I will go to the dinner and tell her with you so I can give her my side of the story for never contacting her. Well I heard you talking to Rachel about our cover jobs when we get to Ohio so I figures that Ohio is our destination and you just confirmed it.”  
The arguing continued for the remaining 2 hours of the trip. By that time, the arguments were over stupid things like who did what the most in the relationship. Finally I noticed a giant sign and woke everyone up (they had all fallen asleep once the argument turned stupid) by saying, “Welcome to Lima, Ohio home of our subject.” Abby just glared at me with the Cameron stare, and the Solomon smirk, which made us both laugh hysterically because of the combination the faces made but this.  
She finished laughing and said, “Yes everyone welcome to Ohio. Let us start living our lives here once we open the doors to the vehicle. Good luck to all. Let’s go.”


End file.
